The invention relates to a method for the production of a ceramic moulded body by moulding of a ceramic moulding composition into a moulding of stable form, and subsequent firing of a moulding.
When there is mention here of ceramic moulding compositions, the term "ceramic moulding composition" is to be understood in the widest sense. It includes all fine ceramic and coarse ceramic moulding compositions, such as stoneware, crockery, vitreous china, bone china and especially porcelain, also industrial ceramic compositions, for example on the basis of silicon carbide, silicon nitride, aluminium oxide and zirconium oxide.
When there is mention here of ceramic moulding, this term too is to be understood in the widest sense independently of the shaping, but especially one has in mind thin-shelled moulded bodies such as occur as table crockery parts in the form of plates, dishes, bowls and jugs. The invention has special importance for the production of plates, dishes and bowls, which conventionally can be produced by pressing of ceramic moulding compositions in powder form, for example from granulated porcelain grain. Fundamentally the invention is applicable to the processing of all industrial dusts, even those of powder metallurgy.